


Animal Spirits

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporate AU with the twins as heirs to a flourishing business, Kaname as Yuuki's long-suffering PA, and Shun as Yuuta's secretary. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely written to satisfy my (and my dash's) kinks. Gomen.

It's past eight by the time Yuuta finishes the better bulk of his paper work. He's been so busy editing the contract with the Satou group that he hasn't touched his phone, and, true to form, his brother has already sent a barrage of text messages that he either takes as advanced warning of Kaname's impending arrival, or a bizarre compilation of Yuuki's designs upon Kaname.

Yuuta takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he wonders how, exactly, Yuuki can find the time to bother anyone and everyone, but then he remembers exactly who lucked out on the decision to take over field operations and he feels not a little resentful. Then again, it's Yuuki who has to wine and dine with the heiresses and the businessmen, and it's a responsibility Yuuta would rather foist onto his brother (and, by extension, to Kaname).

As if on cue, Yuuta's phone buzzes again. Yuuta spares a glance at the screen and wishes he hadn't.

"I'm ten minutes away from your office," Kaname says, by way of greeting, "and if you're having sex with your secretary instead of ironing out that contract, _I will get you_."

"No, I am not having sex with my receptionist," says Yuuta, and if there's some wistfulness in there, it's completely in Kaname's contrived imagination, honest. "Nor am I making love to anything other than to my signature, or to sheets of paper I'd rather shred."

"Good," says Kaname. "About the paperwork, I mean, and also about your regrettable lack of a sex life."

"Who hired you again?"

"You did," Kaname reminds him, and suddenly Yuuta remembers prostrating himself before Kaname (unwillingly) and begging him to please act as Yuuki's glorified babysitter after the first time Yuuki's name hit the tabloids when he'd inadvertedly insulted a socialite at a fundraiser. "Oh, and I’m at that coffee shop you liked. Do you—"

" _Yes_."

"One caramel macchiato, coming right up," Yuuta hears from the background. He makes a mental note to give Kaname another bonus.

“Okay,” says Kaname, "you’re starting to sound a little crazy, so I’m just gonna get off the phone and drag you off to feed you something that isn’t caffeine or takeout."

"You just do these things to fatten me up for a new round of paperwork," Yuuta accuses.

"Smart boy," says Kaname, and hangs up.

Yuuta spends the next five minutes entertaining himself with Angry Birds before someone knocks on his door. Yuuta straightens in his seat (but not too obviously, because he isn’t that desperate) and feels his jaw muscles relax at the sight of Shun.

"Hi," says Shun, waving slightly. "I just wanted to let you know I finished the rest of the transcriptions from yesterday's meeting, so I'm calling it quits for the day."

"Great," says Yuuta, only it isn't really that great because, jeeze, Yuuta has the biggest inappropriate crush on his subordinate and every moment spent in his presence is like God's gift to mankind or something. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Shun looks a little puzzled, at that. "Did we have something arranged for tomorrow?"

 _Only for the rest of our lives_ , Yuuta wants to say, but he isn't creepy. No. "Um, I meant, on Monday." He sinks a little in his seat, mortified.

"Yes, of course," says Shun. They smile at each other with not a little warmth until Kaname -- ever the one to ruin moments of meaningful silence -- coughs awkwardly, from the doorway.

"Well then," says Yuuta, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Shun echoes.

They wait until they hear the click of a lock and the ding of the elevator before Kaname turns to look at him with judgmental eyes.

"Don't," says Yuuta, shortly. "Just don't."

Kaname looks smug at that.

 

 

It's raining by the time they step out of Kaname's car and make it up to Yuuki and Yuuta's shared apartment. Kaname is glaring at his phone even as Yuuta takes out his keycard and opens the front door. From what he's heard in between tuning out Kaname's ranting in the supermarket, Yuuki is on his way to either pissing off one very important client or sleeping with said client's estranged wife.

"You could always tell him to stop flirting," says Yuuta.

"Thanks, but no thanks," says Kaname. "Didn't you know? It's how we reel in the investors." His smile looks a little pained, at that, but then again Kaname always looks like something's bugging him, like he's perpetually unsettled by something.

"I thought Yuuki just had to smile and nod at them," says Yuuta.

"Well, there's that, but you know he has to bring out the big guns when looking like an airhead doesn't work," Kaname huffs.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a therapist for relationship advice?" Yuuta asks, setting his share of the grocery bags down on the counter.

Kaname's skittishness suddenly skyrockets the same way he clams up and withdraws. "Relationship? What relationship?"

"Nothing," Yuuta says, sighing, and goes off to turn the TV on instead.

There are some things about Yuuki and Kaname's non-existent relationship that Yuuta wonders about, and it's a testament to how dysfunctional their dynamics would be that Yuuta chooses not to face this battle. He's done the whole forge-on-brave-soldier act back in college and it didn't end well. Suffice to say, there were many broken noses and bleeding hearts; he isn't going to comment about the furniture that got involved in the destruction, and the week after that whole incident, Yuuta had started to file for shifting status when he realized that there was no way he was ever going to work out as a psychiatrist, ever.

At least it made his mother happy to see him transfer to the BA department.

He lets Kaname boss him around in the kitchen ("My god, even my little cousin can peel potatoes better than you -- _that's not how you skin an onion_ , do you know _nothing_."), and by the end of the news report ("I've been looking at financial papers _all day_ , can you give it a rest?" " _You've_ been looking, not me.") Yuuta is sitting on his thumbs and watching Kaname stir the beef stew as it boils. The knowledge that Kaname can cook and do all sorts of domestic work never fails to surprise Yuuta, who's always seen Kaname as the strict, no-nonsense, ambitious brat that he is, but apparently Kaname's mother is sort of a klutz and, well, he's always been a mama's boy deep inside.

Yuuta makes a mental note to send flowers to Kaname's mother, and to make Kaname actually call home at a decent hour. He's always liked the Tsukahara matriarch, and she liked to dote on them, too, whenever they crashed Kaname's home back in freshman year before he moved out in frustration.

"Hey," says Yuuta, carefully.

Kaname turns the fire down low and raises an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

He wants to ask Kaname a lot of things. Things like, _are you okay_ , or _are you satisfied with your life right now_ , or _do you regret anything_ , but the words don't come out. Instead, he says, "Make me some coffee. I'm sleepy."

"Make it yourself, asshole," says Kaname. "Seriously, you twins are alike."

He goes on to outline the many faults of Yuuta and Yuuki, and by the time dinner is finished, Kaname has taken over the spare bedroom, and Yuuki has crawled home at god-knows-what-time in the morning, Yuuta's already stifled that feeling he sometimes get's whenever he's around Kaname. Something like guilt.


End file.
